Kyuugan
by angel cloacked in darkness
Summary: Godlike overpowered Naruto. I feel it should be this way. This is my first fanfiction and i want all the criticism and such i can get please be gentle. NaruXHarem Rated M for content and i may attempt a lemon or a few depends on my courage


**Biju-"blah" **

_**Biju thoughts- "blah"**_**  
**human-"blah"

_Human thoughts- "blah"  
__flash back- "blah"_

_Time span- muwahaha__  
_-= scene break

Prologue

Naruto turned down the alley way, attempting to escape the mob chasing him. Today is October 10th, Naruto's 5th birthday and the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack on Kohona. Every year it is the same on this dat for Naruto, the mobs become bigger and the beatings are always worse then every other day. Naruto came to the end of the alley, ending in a wall. Naruto turned around to the calls of "demon" and "You killed my family you monster." Now naturally Naruto was always a little confused why these people were so cruel to him, he had never done anything wrong, he always had tried to be polite but it never mattered. The mob had stopped near him, Naruto could see the green vest of some village shinobi in the crowd, one shinobi stepped forward, a kunai knife drawn and posied to strike.  
"You bastard demon fox, you killed our loved ones, now well kill you!" the shinobi yelled out, causing the mob to cheer. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the shinobi wouldn't have that, slamming his fist into Naruto's jaw, a sickening crack was heard as Naruto's head impacted with the stone wall behind him, causing him to give an anguished cry. The ninja (shinobi for those who have no idea) took the kunai from his other hand and stabbed Naruto's shoulder repeatedly, leaving multiple bleeding holes in his arm, before doing the same to his stomache.  
"Bastard fox!" he drove the kunai into Naruto's stomache once more, before motioning for the mob to take their turns beating him. It went on for an hour, Naruto had passed out in the end from having both his arms and legs broken, nine ribs shattered, and deep puncture wounds all over his body. A woman with ruby red eyes dropped down next to the unconscious boy, he hair was dark brown, tears rolled down her face as she picked Naruto up and began sprinting towards the hospital

* * *

Kohona's hospital

The woman burst through the door calling for someone to help the boy.  
"Doctor help, this boy has been severly injured and needs treatment!" She screamed. A doctor ran over immediately, but upon seeing Naruto's face he turned and pretended not to notice the boy in her arms.  
" I see no boy maam, perhaps you should lie down?" the doctor called.  
Suddenly the doctor could hardly breathe as the woman focused all of her Killing intent upon the doctor.  
"You sir are going to help this boy or I personally, shall kill you." Her voice was dark and even betraying nothing besides the promise in her threat. The doctor decided that treating the boy was a better option then ending up as a corpse from this woman.  
"Very well, Nurse take this boy to the emergency room, and miss what is your name?"  
Naruto's broken body was taken to the emergency while the woman began following while responding, "my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, Chunnin of Kohona." Her voice barely rose above a whisper, but the anger rolled off into her words, to the point the doctor almost released his bowels.

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed instantly he was standing in a sewer, rusted pipes surrounded him, with dark, murky water under his feet.**  
"SO BOY I SEE YOU FINALLY FOUND YOUR WAY TO ME!"** a dark, menacing voice called. Naruto walked towards the voice, after walking for about twenty feet Naruto came to a gate with a piece of paper with a drawing, matching the exact one on his stomach on it.

"W-who are you?" Naruto called out frightened.  
**"I am the Kyuubi!"** the voice boomed.

"O-oh so you're the reason I'm called a demon." Stated Naruto  
Suddenly a girl with flaming red hair with a crimson red kimono walked towards the gate with the piece of paper on it.  
"**Look kid I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you anyway I can." **Kyuubi said hanging her head low. She honestly was sorry, she didn't want Naruto to be in pain, she honestly liked the kid, seeing him abused like that, enraged her, she was a compassionate Kitsune after all, she was merely controlled into attacking the village. To Naruto, the voice changed from dark and menacing to girlish and cute, she was a rather pretty lady he must admit.  
"Why would you help me, and why'd your voice change?" he asked while walking up to her cage.  
"Because you've suffered because of me, you don't deserve that. I took your family from you, and because of me your life is a living hell." Kyuubi began crying as she finished the statement.  
"Kyuubi-chan why did you attack the leaf (still Kohona for those unaware)?"  
'_**Kyuubi-chan?'**_** "I attacked the leaf Naruto-kun, because a man smelling of snakes, put a genjutsu on me, causing me to become enraged and attack."** Naruto walked through the cage, and gave Kyuubi a hug, holding her to him tightly.

"I forgive you Kyu-chan, please don't cry, but I will take you up on your offer, if you still want to help me reach my dream. I want to be the strongest Ninja this world has ever seen, can you help me with this?"  
Kyuubi hugged Naruto back, nuzzling her head into his chest.  
"**Of course I will help you Naru-kun, I will modify your body to that of a sixteen year old allowing you to develope to the peak of your abilities sooner, I will also implant my extensive knowledge of genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu, taijutsu, and yokaijutsu, and if you want I shall change your DNA so may have a kekki genkai aong with improving all of your senses. Would you like me to do this to you?" **Kyuubi looked up into Naruto's eyes waiting for an answer.  
"Kyu-chan I would like that, but only if you will be my friend as well, I mean having these powers aren't worth it if I have no one to protect." Naruto smiled at her hoping she would be his friend.  
"**Of course I will be your friend Naru-kun" she giggled a little and hugged him tighter smiling happily  
**"Can we talk more often then? After all you are my first friend."  
**"Of course, but now I have to go and modify all these things in your body. In two days I shall have completed the work I will do to your body and mind in two days, you shall wake up and have all of these gifts."** With that Kyuubi kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek before fading from Naruto's mind's eye.

* * *

Kohona's hospital: treatment room 59 B two days later

Naruto opened his eyes looking up at the white tiled ceiling. Feeling confined Naruto sat up, quickly and heard snoring coming from his left. Turning his head slightly he saw a woman with dark brown hair falling around her shoulders, her lips slightly puffy, as her mouth was slightly parted while she slept. Naruto was confused why this woman was here, no one besides the old man was ever in his room when he woke up, and not even Jiji-san was here today. Taking the blanket off of himself, Naruto stood up and put on some grey shorts that were sitting on the table next to his bed. After putting the shorts on, Naruto walked over to the sink and splashed cold water in his face, and looked over his new body. He now stood out at about 5'6" instead of the 4' 2" he was at two days ago. His cerulean eyes now had specs of red through out them. His stomach had a rather defined six-pack, while the rest of his muscles were there clearly defined, but not extremely bulky, His golden blond hair now had red tips which just covered his eye brows, while in the back it ran down to the base of his neck. Naruto suddenly had the urge to push charka into his eyes, doing so, Naruto watched as his eyes turned from the cerulean eyes turned black with green dots appearing in it.  
**"This is you kekki genkai naru-kun, it allows you too be unaffected by genjutsus and will allow you to copy any ninjutsu u see being preformed. These eyes also allow for you to see the charka pathways in a body, and by seeing the charka see where the attack will come from in their body and predict their movements."  
**"Thanks Kyu-chan, this is awesome I love it!"  
**"It was my pleasure Naru-kun."**  
Naruto smiled, when he heard the woman in the corner shift, cautious Naruto walked up to her sleeping form and gently shook her awake. As her eyes opened Naruto took in the ruby red eyes before him, and instantly found himself blushing.  
"I-I was, ummm, curious as too why you were sleeping in my room miss, perhaps you are in the wrong one?" Naruto began scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Kurenai looked at the man infront of her, with his well defined muscles and god like face, she felt a blush coming to her features as she looked at him, yet at the same time what happened to the Naruto boy who had been in the room a few hours ago.

"Ummm, is your name Naruto Uzimaki?" Kurenai asked  
Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion, then whispering focusing a slight amount of Killing intent on her "Who are you, and how do you know my name? If you try and harm me I promise you, you will regret it!" Naruto's fists clenched in anticipation of a fight "_I refuse to be beaten around anymore, I am able to defend myself now so I shall!"_  
"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I brought you to the hospital two days ago, although you looked more like a five year old that day then a sixteen year old." She stated slightly shaken that he was able to focus that much killing intent easily. "Please I mean no harm I can understand why you don't trust me though." Her right arm grabbed onto her left arm and rubbed it lightly. Not trusting her completely Naruto stopped focusing the killing intent and relaxed his hand.  
"I'm sorry for tensing like that so quickly, just normally everyone besides Jiji-san, wants to beat or kill me with some form of trickery or another, or just plain brute force, and I am through with it!" he said with a menacing tone, leaving no doubt that he meant it.  
"_I better not get on his bad side, he's strong, maybe too strong…he changed in just two days, its almost impossible to believe, but with the Kyuubi there I guess it is possible._" Kurenai thought while she said out loud, "well if you ever need someone to talk two or hang out with just ask around for me, I'd like to get too know you better Naruto." She finished with a smile before shuunsining to her apartment. As the smoke from the shuunsin Naruto smirk, and pulled on a grey shirt before doing the exact same thing, except he disappeared in a swirl of black fire and reappeared in the hokages office.

* * *

Hokage's Office

Saritobi was filing though his damned paper work when a swirl of black fire appeared in his room, leaving the splitting image of Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage sanding in front of him.  
"Hey jiji-san, you and me have a bit to talk about."  
Saritobi was astounded this wasn't Minato, but his son, but he looked to old to be Naruto, Saritobi was confused.  
"Okay Naruto, but first why the hell do you look sixteen."

"Oh I'll tell you Hokage-sama, once you tell me why you never told me I was a Namikaze, or the fact the fourth is my father." Naruto snapped at Saritobi.  
'_How did he know?'_ "Naruto I didn't tell you because it was for your own protection, but how did you find all of this out?"  
"I'll start from the beginning if you promise to give me everything my father left for me. Do you agree to that?"  
"Fine I can deal with that, now spill it."  
_Two hours later_

(a/n basically he merely relates his entire conversation with Kyuubi along with the fact he has a kekki genkai.)  
"And that Jiji-san is why I look like I do, and how I know all of this stuff." Naruto finished with a smile  
"that's…quite the story Naruto, if it came from anyone else I would have Ibiki go through there head but, I know you would never lie to me so, as I promised here is your inheritance." The hokage stood up and walked over to a picture of The fourth and bit his thumb, spreading some blood on the picture causing it to swing out and show two scrolls, a check book, and a set of keys.

"Now Naruto, these keys go to the Namikaze estate, your home, you will find it about two miles from the top of the hokage monument, to get in merely bite your thumb and smear the blood on the gate, so that you may enter. These scrolls, one contains a letter too you from your father, and the other is his scroll of techniques developed by him. As for this little book it is a ledger book showing all of your funds left to you from your parents." Saritobi handed these all to Naruto with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and turned to leave.  
"Jiji-san, in five year and I want to join the academy, but I must ask may I pick my own sensei when the time comes for that?" Naruto called over his shoulder.  
"I will agree to this Naruto, but to pick your sensei you must graduate as rookie of the year and top shinobi in your class in five years. Do we have a deal?" Naruto nodded, then disappeared in a black flame **body flicker jutsu**.

* * *

Namikaze Manner

A black fame appeared and vanished. Naruto stepped forward towards the gate in front of him; the wood was inscribed with seals covering the whole thing, but the largest of the seals was set in the very center of the gate.  
"Hmm, this must be the place." Naruto spoke to himself before biting his thumb and spreading a little blood across the large seal in the middle of the gate. The gate swung open silently, revealing a gravel walk way that lead to a light green two story home. Naruto walked down the path to the door of his new home. Naruto put the key Jiji-san had given him into the lock and turned it counter clock-wise, successfully unlocking the door. As the door swung open Naruto stepped inside and marveled at the true size of the home. On the outside it appeared to be a small two story home, but on the inside, it was as spacious as his entire apartment building. Placing his hands in a cross seal, Naruto whispered, "**shadow close jutsu."** Twenty copies of Naruto appeared.  
"Okay everyone go scout out the house and dispel in an hour." The original Naruto said. His clones nodded and ran off into the house, following the orders given to them.  
_An Hour Later_

Naruto had a sudden rush of memories. Walking upstairs he came to a hall with eleven doors, five on each of the walls and one at the very end. All the rooms in this hall were bedrooms, with a small half bath attached. While the very last door in the hall led to Naruto's new room, the master bedroom. The master bed room was dusty to say the least, but Naruto was ready for this. The master bed could easily hold six people and had a black and crimson spread, the walls where the same color. Naruto already knew that his bath room was a bit more interesting then most bathrooms. The toilet and sink were quite normal, but the bath tub was something else, it was a circulating hot spring built into the house, with a small waterfall that acted as a shower. The tub could easily fit ten to twenty people in it and still have some room. After admiring the master bathroom Naruto walked out of his new room and back down the hall way. Turning to the right he walked to a door that led straight to his new training room. The room was huge to say the least. You could have fit at least a small one story house in there. The floors were a deep cherry color, with the walls being the same. Training dummies were set up around the entire room at different locations and angels. A door at the opposite end of the room could be seen. Naruto walked with purpose towards the door and opened it. The room he was in now was a fully stocked equipment room. To say the least it had everything. Weights were stacked in bins with different weights on them, sealing scrolls with the kanji's for senbon, kunai, and shuriken were marked on them. Different types of swords were hung on the wall. A small forge was seen in the back, put out but still useable with a little repair. Metal of different types was stacked next to an anvil about ten feet from the forge. Naruto was anxious to find the one room that the clones had not found, the library. Walking out of the dojo, Naruto went back downstairs and took a turn to a hallway that ended in a dead end. Now Naruto played dumb for the villagers, but he was far from it. Drawing blood again Naruto smeared it onto the wall. A green light illuminated Naruto before the wall swung inwards revealing a secret room. As Naruto walked into the room, the door swung shut behind him and the entire room lit up, three stories was there. The first two levels where filled with books on just about everything, jutsu's, history, stances, kata's, and cooking recipes. The third floor though there was a large oak desk covered in notes and seal diagrams, his fathers work area. Naruto decided now was the time too read the scrolls written to him by his father. Naruto unsealed the scroll and read:  
_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then you've either made jounin, or the old man let the cat out of the bag early. I'm sorry that I had to seal the Kyuubi in you Naruto, but I couldn't ask anyone else to do something I wasn't willing to do, so I had too. I wish I could have seen you grow up son, but looks like I won't be able too. You're mother unfortunately died in child birth, I wish you could have at least grown up with her, but fate decided to be cruel. Well I have to go seal Kyuubi now, but before I do I want you to know your mother and I loved you very much and we are sorry we couldn't be their for you._

_With Love,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Fourth Hokage_

Naruto finished reading the letter and smiled as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Naruto shook his head and wiped the tears away, he would make them proud, and he would be the greatest ninja to ever walk the shinobi world he silently promised. Naruto sighed slightly before performing another **shadow clone jutsu** making 1000 clones to appear.  
"Okay everyone here's the deal I want a hundred of you to go clean this entire house, while fifteen of you go to town under **transformations** and buy all that's needed, food, clothes (the outfit will be described later don't fret ), paint, paint brushes, new sheets and blankets, new furniture, and all the other shit necessary, while there at that I want the rest of you to read everything in this library, wait till everyone is finished then release in fifteen minute intervals, except for one of you. One of you go ask the Hokage to come here tomorrow morning, I must discuss making my clan heritage know." Naruto finished and the clones leaped to obey. Naruto sighed, forgetting that he needed to thank Kurenai for saving him he summoned another clone.  
"Please go find Kurenai and tell her thank you for saving me and she is welcome to drop by this place anytime she likes, giver directions to the house." The clone nodded before disappearing in a ** body flicker jutsu** leaving a small puff of smoke in his place. Naruto left the library and headed back to the dojo, where he summoned 100 more clones. He then instructed them to practice throwing senbons, kunai, and shuriken into the target dummies and to release in two hours time. Naruto then walked out of the dojo and back downstairs, leaving through the front door. Naruto walked around to the back of the house, a small pond and trees with a nice small open field. A perfect area for jutsu training. Naruto summoned two hundred more clones and split them into five groups. The first group he sent to work on charka control exercises, from leaf spinning and kunai balancing, to tree walking and water walking. The other four groups began practicing the jutsu's Kyuubi had taught Naruto, explosions and shouts were heard all over the back yard as the clones did Naruto's training. Naruto walked back inside and placed weights on himself from the storage room, sixty pounds for each limb. After placing the weights on Naruto began running around the back yard avoiding explosions from jutsu's. After twenty laps, Naruto dropped to the ground and did a hundred push ups and a hundred sit ups, followed by some yoga, before he ran laps again. He repeated these exercises for another three hours allowing all of his clones to release, before tiredly walking back into his home. Naruto went straight to the kitchen and threw himself a quick bowl of instant ramen. After finishing the ramen, Naruto headed straight to his room. Once inside of his room Naruto removed all of his clothes besides his boxers and quickly crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke to his new home. The sun shined into his bedroom covering him in a light glow. Naruto groggily got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside Naruto stripped and got into his bath tub. The warm water woke him up instantly, along with relaxing him completely. About an hour later Naruto exited the tub, having cleaned himself and felt the need for food. As Naruto entered the kitchen, Naruto went to his fridge and pulled out two eggs and some cheese. Placing these on the counter he then precedes to get a small bowl, a whisk, and a frying pan out of the cupboards and draws in his rather large kitchen. After this Naruto cracks the eggs and places them in the bowl, careful too keep the shell out of it, he then whisks the eggs for a minute before putting them in the frying pan. Five minutes later Naruto is sitting down at his new dinning table and eating his omelet while drinking a glass of orange juice. After breakfast Naruto walks upstairs and changes into his new clothes. First Naruto slips on a pair of black shinobi pants with built in ammo pouches, followed by a black long sleeved shirt with a red sleeve-less over coat on top. The overcoat has the Kanji for fox on the back along with black flames that seem to be trying to eat it. Then Naruto slipped on his black ninja sandels and summoned 1500 shadow clones who proceeded to be split into groups, six for jutsu's, one for taijutsu, one for kenjutsu, one for throwing practice, and the rest were sent to the secret library to read for the day with the same instructions as yesterday. Naruto after sendng the clones to do their jobs, went outside of his compound to wait for Jiji-san. After waiting for five minutes the hokage came into veiw.

"Hey Old man!" Naruto yelled out.

"Ah hello Naruto, one of you clones informed me that you wanted to speak with me."

"Why yes i did, after i graduate the academy i want to announce who i really am to Kohona, and the council."

"hmmm" Hiruzen thought for a minute, "I find that agreeable Naruto, and remember our deal still stands, enjoy your new home."

"Okay well bye then Jiji-san."

Hiruzen used **Body flicker jutsu **and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Naruto alone.

'_Well i've got five years before the academy, lets see how far ahead i can get by then.'_

Naruto walked back into his home and started his strength exercises. This was going to be a long five years for him.


End file.
